moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Hey Welcome Home!
Hi, welcome to the ! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Carwyn the Hollie Lover/Happy Birthday Moshi Monsters Wiki! page. ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. ;Want to edit an article? * We has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. So, go edit! And please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything else! Sefelic 3D (talk) 20:06, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Warning Hey, don't edit other people's user pages! If you see bad lanuage and vadalizm, you should contct an Administrator straight away. 19:32, June 20, 2013 (UTC) :Nah, if it's reverting vandalism, it's an exception. No sense in just leaving it there. :P Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]"Other" 21:09, June 20, 2013 (UTC) : Reply I'm on the Monsuno Wiki chat. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 01:46, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Reply I don't know. They just appeared. Carwyn doesn't have them either. :D Is that you, Snoop? 19:54, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Sig Hey, your sig was outdated so I changed it for you. I hope that's okay with you :'D There's a list below of what I changed... *Changed the links *Got a better image of Snozzle Wobbleson *Removed the 'Chat Mod' bit. • [[User:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Carwynn']] • [[User_talk:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Talk']] • [[User_blog:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Blog Posts']] • 22:48, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Re: Re: Snoop? Snoop shouldn't be unbanned. You swore, spammed and you were being mean to other users. You should be banned for infinite, and you probably lied about telling Abce. 22:54, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey Instead of writing 'User:Snoopman14/Sig' with the things, go to prefences and put it in there. You can then use the four lines and the sig button to make it appear, it saves loads of time. • [[User:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Carwynn']] • [[User_talk:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Talk']] • [[User_blog:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Blog Posts']] • 00:33, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Reply Okay • [[User:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Carwynn']] • [[User_talk:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Talk']] • [[User_blog:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Blog Posts']] • 01:37, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Hi If you're not on the chat, I can't help you ._. • [[User:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Carwynn']] • [[User_talk:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Talk']] • [[User_blog:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Blog Posts''']] • 01:41, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey Snoop, I've seen what you wrote on other User Talk Pages. You should not be using a secondary account to get out of blocks. However, you seem to have explained everything to Abce, which is fine. As Abce won't be back until tomorrow, I can unblock you but I'll need confirmation from him. What! I didn't take the idea! And what in the universe are you talking about!? Mickyfickie | Talk | Blog Posts | 16:56, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Snoop! I never knew you were doing those sigs, and please stop annoying me! Mickyfickie | Talk | Blog Posts | 08:21, August 23, 2013 (UTC) 2009Fire15 Sure thing. Just a bit busy right now, but will let you know :) 2009Fire15 01:52, September 9, 2013 (UTC)